


Thaumaturgy

by EchoofAsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, First story, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Portals, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoofAsh/pseuds/EchoofAsh
Summary: A teenager is thrown into an adventure of a lifetime when she is transported to another dimension. As she learns how to travel throughout the infinite worlds, she is met with betrayals, joy, and obstacles that she must over come. My first story that I have actually posted online. After finishing the story, I plan to revise it and add detail, better world/character building, and overall better word choice. Some chapters might also be extended.





	1. Chapter One- Late, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a couple of minutes to read my story! Since this is my first story that I've actually posted, I'm putting a lot of effort into this story. I hope it doesn't become really cliché, and I am trying to make it as original as I possibly can.

It all started with a beautiful princess in a gorgeous castle called-  
Wait.  
Nope.  
Wrong story....  
Don't worry. This story may be fantasy, but there is no way in hell I'm letting it be cliché.  
~Oh, you're just the narrator, not the author, you can't do much.~  
Shut up!  
\-----------------  
Adsila rolled out of bed and subsequently fell onto the hard floor beneath her. "Oomph!" She glanced at the alarm and gasped. "How is it 6:30 already?! I'm going to be late, again!" Adsila threw herself down the stairs after changing in an impressive five minutes. After having a rushed breakfast of cereal, she quickly grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the bus stop. After stopping to rest, she noticed that no one was at the stop. She checked the time- 7:00. "Noooo...!" She groaned. One again, the bus was already well on its way to the high school. Her parents were both at work until at least 3 pm, so there was no hope for her to get to school. At least that's what she thought. "Hey, need a ride?" Looking up, Adsila saw a man around her age sitting in the drivers seat of a Kia, grinning from ear to ear. She sighed. "Fine." "You act like I'm messing up your whole day, Ad. I'm helping you out, not murdering your whole family. It's not my fault your late, AGAIN." "I know, I know, thanks Killian. Just a little stressed with all of my work and the new job." "Yeah, I get it." The man was Killian O'Farrel, the best friend of Adsila. He was Irish, and moved to the United States with his father at the start of ninth grade. He had a charming personality, and could make even the saddest people smile and laugh. The two had become friends almost instantly after they met, Killian being the new student and Adsila being the quiet outcast. That was the reason she liked him so much. Even though he could easily be on every sports team, participate in every club, be one of the most popular guys in the whole school, he chose not to, and stay with her.  
Silence ensued until the car pulled into the school lot, three minutes before the home room bell rung. They grabbed their backpacks and walked into the school, and went straight to their lockers, as the bell was about to ring anyways. Killian greeted a few people and nodded in serval directions in acknowledgment. Adsila just walked down the hall quietly, went to her locker, and went to home room.  
The school day flew by, surprisingly. Soon, the last bell had rung and everyone was heading for the busses. Adsila quickly said goodbye to her friend, and ran onto the bus to get a seat alone. Before the bus left, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked around on the bus, but all of the students were either talking, reading, playing video games, or acting like idiots. She decided to ignore the feeling. But just as the bus started to move out, Adsila spotted a human-shaped figure crouched behind one of the bushes that decorated the front of the school grounds. She swore that they were looking straight at her. Strange. She closed her eyes and just let the image fall away as she traveled home.

(Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just an introduction of two of the main characters and rising action set-up!)


	2. Chapter Two- The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adsila starts to notice strange creatures around the school. Meanwhile, her best friend starts to become concerned for her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my first commentor, who gave me the advice of actually spacing out my paragraphs! School has been preventing me from updating, but I finally managed to sneak in an update! Sorry if it is a tad short, I promise I will extend them eventually! I also plan to improve the chapter later on and revise them.

See, not too many clichés yet!  
~It's impossible to avoid them. Eventually you will make them obvious and will get called out on them.~  
Listen I'm trying my best! It's only the first couple chapters! What can I do?  
~Actually make a good story?~  
Shut up.  
\-----------------------------------  
Adsila managed to get up on time and make the bus, while doing everything she needed and completing her morning routine. She sat towards the back, and smiled at her small accomplishment. Looking out the window at the beautiful view, she watched as the sun slowly rose, pushing away the darkness that had consumed the town during the night.   
Suddenly, a flash of black crossed her vision, blocking her view of the outside. Adsila threw herself backwards, letting out a loud gasp and grabbing the seat in front of her to keep from falling into the aisle. Every student in the back of the bus turned the glare at her. "Sorry." She muttered quietly. What was that? A bird? A large insect? Perhaps. Adsila sighed, and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes until she reached the school.

_Killians POV_  
After waking up early and taking a quick shortcut to Adsila's bus stop, Killian took a deep sigh of relief as she made it onto the bus on time. Good for her. "I just want her to actually create and keep up a schedule that works so I'm not worrying all the time." He said under his breathe. He followed the bus to the school after checking he had all of his necessary books, cursing when he realized he had physics first period. At one point, after pulling up to the side of the bus, he saw Adsila throw herself backwards from her seat and stare at the window in terror. "What the hell..?" He questioned. He decided to ignore the event and proceeded to the school.

_Adsilas POV_  
After forgetting about the large shadow she had seen on the bus, Adsila tried to continued her school day. She greeted Killian, and dealt with his complaining about physics. She also had a class she hated first period- algebra. After grabbing her notebook from her locker, Adsila slowly walked to her class and sat down waiting for her teacher to arrive. Fellow classmates filed in behind her, all going to their respective seats. She was lucky, she had a seat right next to the window. After making small talk with her friend, Adsila started to daydream by looking out the window after her teacher finally arrived and began his daily lecture on finding zeroes and new theorems.   
As Adsila kept her focus on the outside world and not on the current lesson, she wasn't expecting to be startled for the second time in one day. A black shadow appeared on the window, and quickly spread to all of the glass seperating the algebra room from the outside. Figuring it was part of her dream, she decided to ignore it. Until a face started to appear. Blank orange ovals, flickering like flames, seemed to represent the eyes, while an orange zig zag formed the mouth. Adsila now snapped back to reality, and started to panic once she realized the creature wasn't in her imagination.   
Whipping her head around, she glanced around the room with wide eyes to see who else was witnessing the terrifying sight outside the window. A few students looked at her, their brows furrowing when they saw the panic on her face. "Adsila?" Her friend whispered. "Do you see... THAT?" She replied, turning back to the "thing". "That's called a window, Adsila. That big shining yellow light is the Sun." The girl responded, rolling her eyes. Adsila kept glancing from the girl to the creature, not understanding how she didn't see it. It was right outisde! She started to breathe heavier as a million questions raced through her head. And then, it was gone.   
Adsila was now confused. Very confused. That was the second time a shadow creature had appeared that day. She shook her head, hoping that she wasn't going to insane, and waiting the grueling 20 minutes until the class was over.   
She dealt with three more sighting during the school day, and by the end of the day she was no closer to understanding them than the first time that she had seen them. Some had "faces", while others were just like black sheets trying to reach her. What WAS going on?! 

_Killians POV_  
Killian was very confused. In the two classes he had with Adsila, she seemed to start to freak out and panic in both of them, staring at the window and the looking all around the room as if she saw something no one else did. He was starting to become concerned, between the bus incident and now the two classes where she had freaked out. Was she okay? He sighed and decided to confront her about it. Tommorow, he thought. Tomorrow I'll ask her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading and feel free to comment/ give me criticism! Also, please tell me if you have a work I can use instead of constantly interchanging Adsila and "she". I keep using those two words over and over...


	3. LoSt iN tHe aBySs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To write summary, please agree to following statement:  
> -BEGIN PGP FILE  
> -An error has occurred-  
> crzCloCQKtYYDHOLkAa6  
> Ra3I9HqgyRvQJmQVysWe  
> OHeEU28t0VuyYliFMBjs  
> pbWyMYVkUMx7QjhRW8gN  
> PtVk3iXYyUnxBuLzy2QR  
> -error source not found-  
> -BEGINNING FILE TERMINATION-

Adsila opened her eyes to a, well, hellish scene. The sky, if that's what you could call it, was a dark blood color, and seemed to get as it reached higher. Giant creatures, comprised of black moving shadows and the slate grey color of stone, dove in and out of the dark clouds that rose about her, and sported large bat-like wings that completed the whole "demon from hell" vibe that the whole area was giving off. The ground was nonexistent, and seemed to just fade away into a black void. Tall crags comprised of rock and multiple types of minerals grew out of the abyss, some close to each other while others were feet apart. Far in the distance, she spotted a small castle that appeared to be made out of onyx, or a similar gem.  
Adsila guessed that she was supposed to go to the castle, since there was no where else to go. She glanced down at the small platform she was standing on, and compared it to another one close to her. Could she make the jump? She had to try at least. It might be risky, but it was definitely possible. Backing up as far as she could, Adsila took three running steps before leaping for the next structure. She landed perfectly. Now she new how to get to the castle. Leaping from rock to rock, she managed to make it to the castle in what seemed like a small eternity.   
There were no guards, or any life at all, that Adsila could see.The whole place was completely dark, except for the dark red light from the sky. She began to walk into the castle.  
SCRAPE-   
BOOM  
The floor dropped out from under Adsila, and she screamed, falling into a hidden area. The impact sent a shock through her body, and she was temporarily paralyzed. After regaining her movement, she stood up and looked at her surroundings. A typical dungeon , completed with cobblestone walls and cells lining the walls. But what was right in front of her made her gasp. Her friend, Killian, was on the floor in the center of the room, not moving and almsot completely covered in blood. A knife was protruding from his chest. She screamed again, and suddenly shadows appeared from the walls, moving towards her, surrounding her, The darkness engulfed her, until all she could see was black. She was terrified.

"Oh honey, please. This is barely the beginning.”


	4. Extra- Talking with the Narrator(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick extra I'm making since the last chapter was less then perfect. (I mean all of them are but...)

So, why do you keep trying to criticize the authors story?  
~Pretty sure I'm not criticizing her story, just antagonizing you. If you're going to confront me at least get your facts straight.~  
Seriously?  
~Yes.~  
Why are you so difficult? You didn't answer my question anyway.  
~Listen, bud, I don't want to be stuck in the fucking narration box up here, prattling on about how I don't want cliché's and how this story is going to be original. No story is original anymore. You're saying the same thing over and over again, in different words, and I'm getting sick of it real fast. Come up with something creative to say and maybe I'll be more kind-hearted and good-natured towards you.~  
....  
~Get over yourself and reply.~  
I- I never expected you to actually lash out at me like that. I'm sorry. I just want to help the story. I just want to be a good narrator, and do my job to the best of my ability. I belong in this "narrators box", because I'm the one who tries to help explain whats going on and whats happening. And even provide a bit of comedy every now and then.  
~But you haven't been doing that.~  
I know... I guess I've been too caught up in trying to play off how generic these first few chapters are.  
~Your actually being honest. I'm going to say, I'm surprised.~  
Well. This has been quite a day. I heard there isn't even going to be a chapter after this.  
~Oh?~  
Yep. So... I guess we should leave?  
~I'd say you're correct.~  
Goodbye.  
~Bye.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, thanks for reading this quick update!


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

~Third Person POV~  
BANG!  
The roof collapsed and the whole building shook. Adsila screamed in surprise and fear, frozen in place. Killian threw himself at her, taking the blunt of the damage from the heavy blocks of marble that fell. He pushed as much of the rubble as he could off of him and rolled off of Adsila. Killian groaned, feeling his back scream in agony. Not only was he bleeding, his entire back was now barely supporting him. “What the fuck Adsila?!” How about you do your job as the leader here and maybe don’t get killed? Thanks.” He snapped, standing up and surveying the room. Adsila just stared at him from the floor and didn’t say a word. He sighed.  
————————————  
~Adsila’s POV~  
A half an hour later, Killian and I were standing in yet another room. The throne room. Home of Joss, the demon, the one we’d been hunting for months. The cause of all of this. Everything they’d been through. Everything I’ve gone through. Everything Killian was dragged into. It should be simple. I have the Sight, the agility, and the Dagger of Lyciar to kill Joss. It should be more than enough. We were lucky to survive the roof trap, though Killian was badly wounded. I should have taken care of myself. You idiot! I thought. You can’t even take care of yourself and you’re the one supposed to kill Joss! But speaking of Joss, where was she? This was her home, yet there was no sign of her. In retrospect, we hadn’t had trouble getting into the stronghold to begin with. Yes, it was very isolated and hard to find, not including the fact it was inside a mountain. Yes, there were traps, such as the roof caving in. But there were no creatures. No Shadows. No life, good or bad. It was unnerving. Now what were we supposed to do? Was our journey in vain? Maybe it was best to just wait for someone or something to come, I thought. “Adsila... there’s no point. We should just leave. Maybe we got the wrong evil hideout. I’m already injured and in barely any condition to fight.” Killian said, speaking for the first time since after the crash. “No! We’ve come this far. We know we’re right!” I insisted. “Adsila please. Ever since this all began, we’ve been on a wild fucking goose chase through alternate universes. Now I’m here with a most likely permanently damaged back, saying you should take my advice for once in your fucking life. Let’s GO!” He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward to door that led to the closest exit. It was all for nothing.  
———————————  
Suddenly, all the lights went out. The two teens were thrown into the air then landed hard on the ground. The world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! Feel free to comment or give me criticism! I'd love to find ways to improve my story and fix any errors I might have made.


End file.
